Bonkai: One Shots
by parkers-bennett
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles including Bonnie and Kai.
1. Chapter 1

"I _don't_ care!" She shouted at Kai as she threw a random object at his head that he quickly dodged by ducking last minute. Bonnie was picking things up randomly around her room in search of something that would hopefully hit him in the head and knock some sense in him. As if that was even remotely possible but it was still worth a try.

He rose from ducking, his nostrils flaring angrily. "Oh yeah? Well maybe _I_ do!"

She scoffed as she held her lamp in hand, ready to toss it at him but momentarily distracted by the irony of his statement. "That's real rich. The sociopath suddenly _cares_."

Kai glared. " _Reformed_ sociopath. And yeah, I do care. But only about what happens to you." He pulled out his cellphone and held it up to her face to show her the bright light. "See this, Bon? It's a neat little device that allows the person on the other end to actually _answer_!" He shouted the last part, forcing her to roughly smack his phone out of his hand.

"Funny, I could've sworn that those devices have a little red button that allows me to decline unwanted calls! Do you get that part, Kai? Unwanted. As in unwelcomed. As in I didn't _want_ to answer because I was finally out having a good time for once-"

"With Damon!" He shouted in disgust.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, still holding onto the lamp in case he got out of hand again and she was forced to smash it against his thick skull. "No, not with Damon. With Elena and Caroline. Damon just so happened to show up. What am I supposed to do? Disappear every time Damon decides to crash our girls night?"

"I'd prefer it if you gave him a mind numbing aneurysm but disappearing works too." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"No!" She exclaimed, eyes wide. "Damon is Stefan's brother. Stefan is Elena's fiancé, therefore by extension Damon will forever be apart of my life. Therefore you two will have to learn how to-"

"Don't even say it." He forced out through gritted teeth. "I will never get along with that pompous bloodsucker. And he didn't just show up randomly, okay? He knew you were going to be there so he purposefully followed you guys there-Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you!" She shouted as she left her bedroom and stomped her way into the kitchen where she could try to prepare herself a drink in peace.

It felt as if she and Kai were having this same argument every other week. Just last week she'd went to get coffee with Elena and Stefan to go over some of their wedding plans and what bridesmaid dresses were best suited for all girls. Damon, as Stefan's best man obviously showed up as well. So did Kai ten minutes later with the intent to kill as he splashed a steaming cup of coffee he'd just paid five bucks for only to waste on Damon's face. He'd been about to order another, this time with whip cream before Bonnie had grabbed him by the ear and forced him to leave with her where they'd gone to her apartment and had this same argument on repeat.

Bonnie was pouring herself a glass of wine when Kai entered the kitchen, looking appropriately disheveled. "So you think it's a coincidence, huh? That wherever you so happen to be he just randomly shows up?"

"I don't think these headaches you give me are coincidences." She mumbled as she began rubbing her temples before taking a long swig of wine, nearly emptying the entire glass in one gulp.

"And then you don't answer your phone. You could've been dead in a ditch for all I know-"

"My phone was dead, okay?" She repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. The _choosing to not answer_ part was just another way to get underneath his skin for being an ass.

"So I decide to go check on you because it's so un-Bonnie like to not answer your phone. I was just going to take a peak inside the club, make sure you were safe. Then who do I see?" He clenched his teeth. "That pasty faced motherfucker, leaning all over you like he's thirsty for your damn blood!"

"Kai," She groaned miserably. "Insecurity is not cute on a guy!"

"Insecure?" He repeated in disbelief. " _Insecure_? No, no, no. I know you don't want any other guy the way you want me." He got closer to her as he spoke, closing her in against the counter as he placed his hands on either side of her. "But him? _Him_ I don't trust."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Him or me?" When Kai tucked his lips together and said nothing, all of her anger seemed to return as she made a noise of frustration and used both hands to shove him away. He barely budged. "You're unbelievable!" She shouted. "I've given you no reason not to trust me, you-"

"It's been over a year, Bonnie!" He bursted before she had the chance to insult him.

She paused in slapping his chest, her hands tightening around his sweater as she blinked at him in confusion. "A year since what?"

Kai suddenly seemed sheepish now, a rare look on him as he avoided direct eye contact with her and began glancing around the kitchen. "Since we've been together...or not together, I don't know. It's been a year and I still don't know what _this_ is." He said, gesturing between the two of them. "You've only told your friends about us a couple of months ago and that's because I showed up out of nowhere to beat Damon's face in when he touched your hip and then you sort of _had_ to and we had that super awkward meeting with Caroline-"

"I remember." She interrupted with a groan as she let her hands fall. "Kai, I thought we weren't using labels? Just...having fun."

"For over a year?" He asked skeptically. "Bonnie, I practically have a fucking drawer in your room. I have a toothbrush here for Christ sakes! And you still can't say it out loud?"

"Say what out loud?" She asked, once again becoming frustrated. "You want me to go around announcing to all of Mystic Falls that you're my boyfriend?"

"That'd be nice, yes. Maybe then Damon would get the hint and I could stop trying to melt his face off with pumpkin spice. I _like_ that drink but I hate him more."

Bonnie scoffed at his ridiculousness. "We're not in high school, Kai. Jesus. What next? You want me to wear your letterman's jacket?" She snickered, despite seeing the hard look enter his eyes at her mocking. To spite him further she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him with half lids, feeling the affects of the wine finally. "I'll make a huge announcement, how about that?"

"Bonnie..." He warned, his voice low and menacing as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Cut it out. You're not funny. I'm _trying_ to be serious here. You know how hard that is for me." He tried to remove her hands but she clenched them tighter together, keeping her hold on him as she brought her face closer to his, giggling.

"Oh, I know! It'll be at the next Founder's Day, does that sound good?"

"Bonnie, I'm serious."

"I'll get up on stage in front of everybody and tell them that I, Bonnie Bennett and am in love with Kai Parker and to prove my love I'll eat an entire pie whole-"

Kai stilled suddenly underneath her hold on him. "What?"

She chuckled. "Okay, maybe not a whole pie. You know how sick I get. But how about half? Or is that too little?"

He was suddenly giving her an intense look as he leaned in closer and his eyes searched hers. "Say that again." He whispered, sounding breathless.

Bonnie was confused. Wine did that to her. "I'll eat half a pie?"

"N-No." He shook his head quickly. "Before that."

Realizing what he meant and what she had said, Bonnie sucked in a breath of air, unable to find the courage to say it again, especially seeing as she hadn't _meant_ to. It was true though, wasn't it? It'd been true for awhile now...Of course it'd take a glass of wine and a heated argument with Kai to make her realize it.

"Kai..." She said warily, trying to back away from him and retrieve her arms from around his neck.

He stopped her, keeping her hands in place and moving closer so that their foreheads were touching. She was breathing in each breath he exhaled and staring into the grey-blue of his eyes as they pleaded with her. "Bonnie," He whispered. " _Please_. I need to hear it again."

Finding the courage in his intense stare, she took a deep breath and refused to break eye contact as she whispered back to him, "I love you." Trying the words out for the first time to him on her lips. She found that she liked it.

He closed his eyes and let out a breath of air, almost one of relief as his shoulders sagged and he held her closer. "Again."

Bonnie chuckled nervously. The first time had been difficult enough. "Kai, I think-"

" _Bonnie_."

Swallowing, she stared at his closed eyes, finding that it was easier when he wasn't looking at her like she was the entirety of his world. Which at times it seemed liked she was. Moving back some hair away from his forehead, she repeated herself, slightly louder this time. "I love you, Kai."

He let out a small moan as he moved his body against hers, pressing his chest flat against her own so that she could feel the rapid beating of his heart against his chest. Then he was grinding his hips and she felt his erection straining against his jeans and touching her stomach. She opened her mouth in a silent gasp at the feel of him so hard from her words. And to know that she'd done that to him alone was turning her on. She gripped the back of his head to fist some of his hair in her hand as he continued to move against her, panting.

"I love you." She sighed breathlessly again. "So much. Kai, I-"

As if he couldn't handle to hear it anymore he was crushing his mouth against hers, swallowing her words and taking the air from her all at once. It felt like a frenzy after that as their mouths were fused together, breathing in each other's air and touching each other's body anyway they could. Kai was gripping her ass firmly with both hands and lifting her off the ground seamlessly and placing her onto the counter so that he could continue to kiss her with her legs wrapped around his waist. Hands on her neck he yanked her closer to allow his tongue better access to her mouth. She opened willingly, moaning into his mouth as she began to eagerly struggle to get him out his sweater, impatiently brushing it off of his shoulders.

He was smiling against her lips as he began having to assist her as the sweater had gotten tangled around his wrists towards the end. "I'm holding you to your word." He breathed out, tossing his sweater across the kitchen. "Founder's Day. Half a pie. Damon, front row center to witness it."

He stripped her of her shirt and tossed it with his sweater so that she was in nothing but her lacy, black bra and short denim shorts she'd put on for the club as she stared at him as he ran his finger between her breasts, his eyes fixated on the trail he made. Bonnie found that she was breathing hard, still struggling to make sense of all that had just happened. Shivers ran down her spine as his finger traveled all the way down her stomach to the beginning of her shorts where he stopped and glanced up at her questioningly.

She struggled to find her voice. "I...I can't completely belong to anyone, Kai." She whispered. "Not yet."

"That's fine." He whispered back, as if hearing her declare her love to him was suddenly all he'd ever needed. Some reassurance. He placed soft lips against her neck so that her eyes rolled back, his finger still lingering near her waistband. "But I belong to you." Moving his head upward and catching the surprised look in her eyes, he forced her to keep eye contact as he placed a hand on the back of her head. "I always have."

Realizing that that was Kai's own way of returning his affections, she was once again grabbing him by the back of his head and pushing him towards her so that their lips collided and the frenzy and tossing of clothes continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to add a quick thank you to everyone who gave such sweet feedback on the last chapter! I really appreciate it! Also thank you to everyone that favorited or followed, it means a lot.**

 **This is just a quick au of my favorite tvd ship. Not really sure where the timeline is in this so just ignore any inconsistencies :)**

It'd been nearly a week and Kai didn't seem to be getting any better. They currently had him locked inside a room in the Salvatore Boarding House, with the insane hope that he would somehow sweat the hex that had been put on him out. Bonnie groaned inwardly as she flipped through the hundredth grimoire in desperate search for a cure for him. Well, not Kai exactly. If it were up to her she liked to believe that she would have walked away from helping him without a second thought. But it was for the rest of his coven that would die as a result of his own death that had Bonnie up all hours of the night going through her grams's grimoire's and spells.

And again for the thousandth time she wondered how Kai had managed to piss off another witch so badly that she'd managed to put a _hex_ on him? But Bonnie knew she had to stop that line of thought immediately before she went crazy. It was _Kai_ for crying out loud. She should've been surprised that he hadn't had one put on him sooner.

The sound of him groaning in pain and confusion echoed all the way from his bedroom to the downstairs couch where Bonnie sat, grimoire in lap. Liv sat on the couch across from her, splayed out in a deep slumber. Bonnie glared at her enviously, wishing she could sleep through the screams of Kai's pain as easily as Liv did. Bonnie however was an extremely light sleeper and was lucky to catch a couple hours of rest a night. Besides she couldn't even fathom the thought of sleep with an entire coven and a pregnant Jo on the line.

Jo came down the stairs at that moment, tears in her eyes as usual after a visit from Kai. Jo had been trying to keep him fed and taken care of but each day that passed he seemed to slip further and further into delirium. When Jo stood at the end of the couch Bonnie sat at, hand on her mouth and anxiety etched on her face, Bonnie sat up in attention.

"Same?" She asked.

Jo nodded glumly. "Yeah." Her voice was raw from a lack of taking care of herself as well. "He doesn't even recognize me now, Bonnie. _Me_. Everyone else he'd forgotten quickly but I'm the only one that-" She broke off with a painful hiccup, the tears in her eyes worsening. "I can't even get him to take a drink of anything now, he's so dehydrated he'll probably die and kill us all from that before the hex does."

Bonnie shook her head. "No." She stated stubbornly. "I'm close, I can feel it." At the sight of the bags underneath Jo's eyes and her pale facade, Bonnie stood. "Why don't you try to get some sleep? You need to take care of yourself and your babies first."

Her head snapped upward. "I have to try to get something inside of Kai or else-"

"I will." Bonnie volunteered to both hers and Jo's surprise.

Bonnie hadn't been inside Kai's room since the Parker's had called her a week ago for her assistance. She had promised to help _them_ , not Kai. Sure, he claimed to be a brand new person thanks to his merge with Luke but Bonnie was still skeptical. She wasn't even sure if she hated him as much as she used to, she just knew that being around him again was difficult, let alone being in a closed in room with him. But Liv needed her sleep and so did Jo as they'd been taking turns on taking care of their psychotic brother so Bonnie figured that it was finally her turn. Besides she knew that she could take Kai on if he tried anything funny.

Jo appeared skeptical. "Bonnie...are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded confidently, unsure if she was trying to convince Jo or herself. "I'll get some water in him if I have to shove it down his throat." She smiled sweetly at Kai's twin before walking around her and up the stairs before Jo could try to protest any further. "Get something to eat and some rest!" Bonnie called from the top stair. "Or else!"

Hoping that Jo would heed her warning, she stood in front of the room that had been lent to Kai and stared at the door for a moment, trying to gain the courage to open it. Her heart was hammering inside of her chest and her palms were suddenly sweaty. She wiped them on the thighs of her jeans and took a deep breath, repeating the mantra inside of her head that this wasn't the same Kai she'd been trapped inside of a 1994 prison world with. This guy was different, right?

The sound of him moaning in pain had her acting and opening up the door swiftly. She shut it behind her and locked it with a spell, something they'd been forced to repeatedly do as Kai had been trying to escape during his worse hallucinations. He was currently laying on his bed with the blankets tangled around him, shirtless and sweat drenching his forehead and chest. He was moaning again and thrashing around in the blankets as if he was trying to fight somebody off. Forgetting everything that Kai had done to her and all of her fear, Bonnie simply reacted at the sight of another human being in pain. She grabbed the cup of water that Jo had left for him on his nightstand and sat down at the edge of the bed beside him.

"Kai!" She shouted, trying to snap him out of his fever dream but he didn't seem able to hear her. "Kai, I need you to wake up and drink this." When he still refused to listen to her, she reached forward with a shaky hand and placed it on his hot, wet skin.

His hand snapped forward and grabbed her wrist, his eyes opening wide and landing on her in fear as if she were his attacker. Bonnie felt her own eyes widen, suddenly fearful herself that he was going to try to harm her in whatever state he was in. She suddenly believed that perhaps this hadn't been a good idea. Clenching her jaw, she was prepared to throw him across the room with a _motus_ , but as his eyes began to frantically search hers, his grip on her wrist began to loosen but not completely.

"Bonnie?" He whispered.

She felt her stomach sink. He recognized her? After not recognizing Jo and before that everyone else he knew? Swallowing away whatever strange emotion had overcome her, she tried handing him the water with her other hand. "You need to drink this."

"Bonnie, you're alive." He whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, Kai. You know this. You tried apologizing to me in a club a couple weeks ago, don't you remember?" She snorted. "How you managed to get a hex put on yourself between then and now, I'll never know."

And if Bonnie hadn't seen it herself, she would have never believed it as the sight of water forming in Kai's eyes halted all of her thoughts. "I'm sorry." He squeezed her wrist tighter, pressing it against his chest where his heart was beating rapidly. "God, Bonnie. I thought I'd never see you again. Unless I'm dead..." He added suspiciously. "Am I dead? Jesus, I don't care. You're here and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I stay awake at night and think about what happened, about you, about-"

"Drink this." Bonnie interrupted, pressing the glass of water against his lips in a desperate attempt to shut him up. She didn't believe him. She couldn't believe him. He was incoherent, he clearly didn't know what he was saying. Surely he didn't mean it...Kai tried to stubbornly push the water away to continue his apology, but Bonnie gave him her stern stare. "Kai." She warned. "I'll leave if you don't."

He snatched the glass from her and finished the entirety of it in one large gulp. Tossing it on the other side of his bed, he used his other hand to enclose hers in both of his. Bonnie felt uncomfortable with the warmth of both of his large hands engulfing her small one. Uncomfortable because she was finding that she might've liked how warm his skin was against hers and how nice the cool metal of his rings felt in contrast to it. Both heating her up and cooling her down.

Bonnie tried to stand, fighting against the feel of him. "Let me get you another glass, I'll be right-"

"No." Kai tugged her back down onto the bed beside him. "Don't leave me. Please." He pleaded, his eyes desperately searching hers. He swallowed, his throat moving with the action. "The nightmares stopped once you came, I-I don't want them coming back, Bonnie. Please."

She found herself hesitating. "Kai, you're dehydrated..."

"In a little." His hands squeezed hers. "I promise. Just...don't leave. Not yet."

Bonnie sighed in resignation. "Fine. What do you want to talk about, Kai?"

His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because your family called me for help. So I'm here to help them, _not_ you, okay?"

She hated that she felt a small pang of sympathy when his face fell. He cleared his throat and tried to recover his features as best as possible. "Of course. If I die, they die. Dandy little coven trick, isn't it? Can't kill the evil, dictator of the coven if you don't want you and your whole family to die as well, you know?" He snorted, smirking as he closed his eyes and began rubbing circles with his thumb around Bonnie's palm.

She found herself becoming entranced in the feel of his skin against hers, watching as he began stroking each of her fingers with his hand, his eyes opening to watch his own demonstration. Her hand was held up slightly above him where he laid so that he could stare at her palm in awe. He marveled at all of the scars from blood spells and ran the tip of his index finger down each scar, causing a chill to run down her spine each time. She began to wonder why she wasn't stopping him and immediately found that she didn't want him to stop as she couldn't remember the last time she'd been touched so intimately. And it was just her hand for crying out loud yet it still felt more physical then any sex she'd had with Jeremy.

"How many of these were for your supposed friends?" He asked gruffly, almost bitterly.

She groaned and began trying to pull her hand away. "Kai..."

But he kept his hold on her hand firm, refusing to relinquish control to her. "I like it when you say my name."

"Kai!" She admonished, eyes wide.

He smirked. " _Especially_ like that. Gets me all hot and bothered. Hexed or not."

"If you don't cut it out-"

"Okay, okay." He said quickly, placing the palm of her hand back on his steady heart and keeping it there. Kai was staring up at her, but his eyes felt elsewhere as if he had a thousand thoughts on his mind. "I'm dying."

She shook her head firmly. "No, because I'm not going to let you. If anybody gets the chance to kill you, it's me. I'm not going to let some crazy witch kill you with some weak hex. I'm close to finding a cure, Kai, I promise."

Why she was trying to comfort and make promises to him, she didn't know. But in that moment, seeing Kai so weak and afraid despite him trying to hide it, she couldn't help herself. When Kai didn't immediately respond and was still staring up at her intently, his eyes soft and sad, Bonnie squeezed his hand. "Hey? You hear me?"

He forced a weak, half smile and nodded. "Yeah." He croaked. "I mean if anyone can cure me it's Bonnie Benne-" He stopped short when his eyes widened and he reached for the pail on the other side of his bed.

Bonnie watched in despair as he vomited up blood, his body heaving with the action. Once he was finished he laid back down, appearing weaker then before with the bags underneath his eyes more pronounced and his skin paler. If anything seeing him so sick only incited Bonnie to try even harder once she returned downstairs to her grams's grimoires. There _had_ to be something.

She was about to tell him that she'd return with more water and her grimoires but wasn't sure if he was asleep or not. She tried to wriggle her hand free from his death hold grip but he was still refusing to budge.

Bonnie sighed. "Kai, I need to get-"

"Say my name."

She raised a confused brow. Was he delirious again and believed he was somebody else? Oh no. Hopefully he didn't think he was Damon. "I just did... _Kai_."

"Nuh uh." He shook his head, seemingly too weak now to even open his eyes which was beginning to frighten her. "My full name...just one time. Please."

"You're being ridiculous." She muttered. "I need to get you water and-"

"Just grant a dying man his last wish, will ya, Bon?"

Bonnie hesitated for a mere moment before sighing in defeat. She didn't know what had overcome her as she leaned forward and with her free hand wiped his sweat drenched hair away from his forehead. " _Malachai_..." She whispered, almost as if she was fearful to say it any louder.

He smiled blissfully but that smile slowly began to fade and his brows began to knot in pain as he squeezed her hand tighter. "Sometimes..." He whispered, seemingly too weak now to use his full voice as well. "Sometimes I think we were made for each other, Bon."

She snorted, tears filling her eyes for reasons she couldn't even begin to fathom and entirely thankful that his eyes were closed so that he couldn't see. "Now I _know_ you're dying."

"No, I'm serious. I've thought about this a lot, just hear me out, okay?" He cleared his throat, as if preparing for a speech. "You didn't land into my prison world by accident. I think that...well I think you were _meant_ to be there...that we were _meant_ to meet, don't you?"

Sometimes Bonnie wondered _why_ she'd ended up there. Because her grams wouldn't have put her there by any type of accident. "I..." She hesitated. "I don't know what I think, Kai. Sometimes I wish I never had met you. Other times..." She trailed off, not wanting to let Kai know that sometimes she was thankful for how strong he'd forced her to become. Sometimes she hated him for ever forcing that onto her.

"I don't." He murmured sleepily against her hand that he still held, dangerously close to his chapped lips now. "Regret meeting you. Never..."

When his breathing had become even and she sensed that he was finally asleep, she pulled her hand away from his grip and slowly got off the bed. Bonnie began to quietly tip toe backwards towards the door, keeping an eye that he didn't wake up as she did so. Once she was positive that he was definitely knocked out, she snuck downstairs, suddenly unsure if she could return to him. But now not because she feared him. Quite the opposite. And wasn't _that_ even scarier?


End file.
